Te regarder dormir
by fairylight pan
Summary: Une nuit, peut être la dernière. Encore une fois, peut être la dernière. Espoir? One Shot Slash DMHP R


C'est encore moi ! Eh oui, encore un nouveal OS, j'espère qu"il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer**: N'est pas Joanne qui veut, et ce n'est pas moi qui dirait le contraire. Je me contente juste de lui emprunter son univers et je prie pour que l'on ne m'en tienne pas rigueur.

**Pairing**: DMHP

** Rating**: M ou R (eh eh)

**Te regarder dormir**

« Au pieu ! »

« Mais Draco.. ! »

« Ta gueule.. ! »

« Eh ! »

Draco empoigna fermement Harry par les épaules et le força à s'allonger dans leur immense lit, le couvrant avec les draps et la couverture.

« Dray… » Gémit le brun désespérément avant que le blond ne lui mette une main devant la bouche.

« Dors » ordonna le blond.

« Hmmm ! » Continua cependant le Survivant malgré la main de Draco qui l'empêchait de poursuivre ses supplications.

« Tu te tais si je viens au lit avec toi ? »

Harry leva innocemment les yeux au ciel, feintant de réfléchir ardemment sur la question tandis que Draco levait un sourcil moqueur.

Puis, au bout d'un instant le brun acquiesça. Draco leva les yeux à son tour et vint rejoindre son compagnon sous les draps. Harry alla immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras, posant la tête sur son torse pendant que Draco passait un bras autour de la taille fine du brun.

« _Nox_ » murmura le blond.

Les lumières éteintes, il donna un long baiser à son compagnon et le serra contre lui. Peu à peu, les paupières du brun s'abaissèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit enfin.

Draco, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, écoutait la respiration lente profonde de son compagnon. Et il pensait. Oui, il pensait aux évènements des derniers mois. Depuis que la guerre battait son plein. Cela semblait être exactement comme ce que Mr Weasley leur avait raconté. Aucune sécurité, une angoisse perpétuelle. Toujours la même peur de se faire tuer au détour d'une rue. Une quasi impossibilité de cacher leur monde aux moldus, redevenus les cibles des Mangemorts

« Bordel » pensa Draco. Pourquoi fallait il que ça tombe sur Harry. Pourquoi lui ? N'avait il pas subi assez d'atrocités, de souffrances. Et si le vieux fou l'aimait comme un fils comme il le disait si bien, ne pouvait il pas faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi plutôt que ce putain de sourire rassurant à la con.

Harry bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sortant Draco de ses pensées…

POV Draco

Tu bouges. Tu te retournes. Tu gémis. Mais jamais tu ne lâches ma main. Tu t'agrippe à elle comme si elle pouvait t'empêcher de sombrer. Je te sers un peu plus fort dans mes bras pour t'apaiser mais déjà des larmes commencent à couler sur tes joues.

Tu remues un peu plus et tu gémis de nouveau, désespérément cette fois.

Ton souffle est court et ton corps commence à être parcouru de spasmes. Tu te mets à crier et tu te débats. Je te regarde. Je te regarde dormir. Je te regarde cauchemarder. J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça. J'ai horreur de savoir que c'est lui qui contrôle tes rêves. J'ai horreur de penser que tu lui appartiens dans le monde onirique. Horreur.

Tu es à moi.

T'entends Tom ? Harry est à moi. Avise toi de lui faire du mal. Avise toi juste. Et je te promets que cette prophétie tu pourras te la foutre ou je pense parce que c'est moi qui te butterai. Juré craché, sur le sceau de Salazar Serpentard.

Toi… Toi tu continues de te débattre. Je sais quoi faire, comme à chaque fois. Alors je le fais. Encore.

Je me penche sur toi et saisi tes bras. Tu résistes, tu te débats de plus belle. Mon corps est collé au tien et je ne peux m'empêcher de voir l'érotique de la situation. Sors de ce cauchemar. Sors en et laisse moi te prendre et te faire oublier dans mes bras. Laisse moi te recouvrir de mon amour. Laisse moi te protéger. Tu cries. Tu tentes vainement de me frapper. Merlin, mais de qui rêve tu ?... Arrête de hurler, arrête, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu le sais. Arrête de hurler.

Plus tu te débats, plus je force pour te maintenir immobile. Je me fiche que tu me fasse mal, mais ne t'en fais pas.

Tu me griffes le visage, je retiens tes mains avec plus de puissance. Tes yeux sont clos et pourtant tu as autant de force que si tu étais éveillé.

Tu gémis, tu geins, tu dis des choses incompréhensibles, tu supplies. Tu bouges, tu soulèves ton corps, tu secoues la tête.

Je m'allonge complètement sur toi.

« Shhhh » murmure je à ton oreille. Je pose mes lèvres dans ton cou. Ma langue suit un fin tracé sur gorge divine que j'aime tant. Tes gémissements me déchirent encore le cœur. Et enfin, tu ouvre les yeux et je peux apercevoir tes deux émeraudes briller de larmes dans la pénombre. Tu me regarde et je vois sur on visage que tu es rassuré.

Tu enfouis le visage dans mon torse et tu éclates en sanglots. Tu trembles aussi.

« C'est fini » dis je à voix basse « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar »

Tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou après que je les ai privé de leurs entraves. Je bouge doucement pour te libérer de mon poids et rendre leur liberté à tes membres, cependant tu sers tes jambes autour de ma taille, me retenant. Tu me supplies du regard.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser ma langue pénétrer dans ta bouche. Je t'embrasse doucement et je m'arrête comme j'ai commencé. Tu es brûlant. Et à rester contre toi, je le suis aussi. Tu déglutis lorsque tu vois une lueur s'embraser dans mes yeux. Je reprends vivement ta bouche et tu gémis en me serrant plus fort dans tes bras et entre tes jambes.

Je passe lentement mes mains sous ton t-shirt qui te colle à la peau et tu cries dans ma bouche alors que je me mets à explorer ton être qui vibre sous mes caresses. Tu ondules sous moi et je ne reste pas insensible. Tu le sens et te frotte encore plus lascivement contre moi.

Je n'ai qu'une envie et tu le sais. Satisfaire mon érection en toi.

Un bref «ah » s'échappe de ta bouche lorsque je fais glisser ton boxer sur tes cuisses mais tu n'as pas le temps de continuer que je t'embrase de nouveau, mimant un acte sexuel.

Tandis que ma langue explore ta charmante cavité buccale tu passe une main entre nos deux corps pour entamer un mouvement de va et vient sur mon érection. Merlin.

Pas de ça Harry.

Je repousse gentiment ta main et pousse un peu entre tes cuisses que tu écartes un peu plus pour.. me laisser un meilleur accès disons.

Sans plus de cérémonie je te pénètre et je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de pur contentement. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir, les tiens se ferment de douleur. Pardon Amour.

Mes lèvres se posent sur ton front, descendant lentement sur ton nez, ta joue et ta bouche. Des baisers chastes. Je lèche une larme sur ta joue puis ma bouche revient sur la tienne. Je commence à bouger lentement en toi et je sens ton corps se crisper.

Je susurre.

« Détends toi Amour »

Alors je commence un lent va et vient en toi et tu me sers de plus en plus à chaque fois. Puis doucement ton corps se relâche, tu te décrispes et tes cris forment bientôt un chœur avec les miens. Je suis désormais trop absorbé par le plaisir de te prendre pour ne pas accélérer mes mouvements. Je suis plus ardent, certainement un peu plus violent mais tu ne semble pas dérangé par cela. Je touche à chaque fois ce point sensible qui te fais si bien geindre, nos corps luisant de sueur se mouvant parfaitement.

Je t'impose un rythme et tu le suis, bougeant et ondulant, ton souffle irrégulier alors que je possède ta bouche aussi bien que je te possède toi.

Dans un dernier coup de rein je jouis en toi, mon étreinte se resserre puissamment. Je continue à aller en toi, ton corps se tend sous le mien et tu ne tardes pas à me rejoindre dans l'extase en te répandant entre nos deux corps soudés.

Alors tu me regardes. Tes yeux brillent comme des joyaux et je n'y vois plus la trace d'une larme. Tes mains caresse délicatement mes joues et j'émets un faible rire en voyant que tu rougis. Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'un Serpentard pouvait utiliser le mot « adorable »… Et pourtant tu l'es. Tu es adorable. Tu rougis alors que je viens de te faire l'amour. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça.

Et ce sourire. Ce doux sourire aussi pure que les premières neiges. Ce sourire alors que tout va mal. Ce sourire alors que je vais peut être te perdre.

Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit soudain Et si c'était la dernière fois. Et si tu mourais demain. Soudainement je me blottis dans tes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans ton cou. Et je pleure. Moi. Draco Lucius Malfoy je pleure parce que je vais peut être perdre celui que j'aime plus que ma propre vie et que cette idée m'est insupportable.

Je devine ta surprise.

« Je t'aime Harry » Dis je simplement pour répondre à tes questions même si je sais que cela n'a pas le centième de l'allure d'une réponse.

« Draco.. » murmure tu sur un ton inquiet. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je sanglote dans ton cou.

« Je t'aime tellement mon ange » dis je de nouveau, mes larmes perceptibles dans ma voix.

« Je t'aime aussi » réponds tu. Après un instant de silence tu ajoutes une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Tu ne me perdra pas Draco »

Je te regarde interloqué. Tu sais. Tu as deviné mes sombres pensées. Moi qui ne voulais pas t'effrayer d'avantage.

« Je suis à toi Draco » fais tu avec un maigre et pale sourire.

Oh Amour… Pitié, n'importe qui.. Laissez le moi. Ne l'arrachez pas à mes bras. Et pour l'instant, il n'est pas question que tu échappes à leur étreinte.

« Harry… » Dis je après quelques minutes de silence.

« Mmm ? » fais tu, les yeux mis clos.

« Tout ira bien. Je te le promet »

Tu ne réponds pas mais je te sens sourire. Tu sais. Tu sais que je te protègerai jusqu'à la fin. Même si je dois en mourir.

Si quelqu'un s'avise de me dire que c'est une attitude de Gryffondor, je le butte.

Trois heures et trente six minutes du matin. Il est temps de dormir. Je demeure sur toi , tes bras autours de mon cou. Je ne te perdrai pas Harry.

Possessif, moi… ? Allez vous faire mettre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à mes faire part de votre avis dans une review 

Gros bisous à tous !

Fidèle, FP


End file.
